Sonic on Ice
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A hedgehog with the control over ice comes into Station Square and freezes it solid. Rocket and the others have to get to the bottom of things before it's too late. Can they do it or will they meet the same fate as Station Square?
1. The Big Freeze

Unknown POV

I walked up to the entrance of the city I had encountered. I noticed a sign with the name of the city: Station Square. "Station Square. What a perfect name for a city. Too bad I have to freeze it solid," I said to myself. I noticed a flower by my left foot, so I raised it and crushed the flower. "That'll teach that bitch Bloom for interfering in my personal life." I still remembered the day I found out my ex-teammate had killed the one I loved. (flashback begins) I was walking when I noticed a person on the brink of dying. I stepped closer to get a good look and rushed over to her. "Leaf! Who did this to you? I want a name," I said. "It was B-b-b," Leaf started before closing her eyes for the final time. "What? Bella? Belle? Bloom? No, Leaf! Don't leave me! Leaf!" I cried over her lifeless body until it dissolved into the ground. "Goodbye, Leaf. My love," I said sadly. (flashback ends) That was also the day my ex-best friend Scorch picked the wrong side to support. (flashback begins) "Scorch, come on. We gotta get rid of Bloom. She did Leaf in, so let's do her in," I said. "I'm sorry, but I have to side with Bloom. She did it out of love for you," Scorch said. "Screw her! I never loved her! I loved Leaf! Leaf was the most important thing to me. Now she's gone all because of Bloom." That was when Scorch grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall. "Now listen to me! Bloom did what she did because she loved you and you are going to love her back, damn it!" "Hell no," I said before punching Scorch's lights out. "I never loved her and I never will. And if you won't take my side, then we're done being friends." I then walked off and into the great unknown. (flashback ends) "There's no one in the world who can thaw my icy heart," I said before walking into Station Square. My every step froze the very street and everything on it. "This is my domain and it shall resemble such," I said before slamming my fists to the ground. A wave of ice spread throughout the city and froze everything in sight. A castle of ice emerged at the very center of the city and stood majestically. "This should do perfectly for a base of operations. There's no one who can stop me. I am Frost," I said to the heavens.

* * *

Rocket's POV

I woke up to be met with extreme coldness. "What the hell," I muttered as I walked over to the thermostat. "72 degrees. Yet it's freezing cold." I walked over to the sliding door leading to the terrace and saw it was covered with frost. "This can't be right. It was supposed to be warm all week," I said to myself. "I better call up Sonic and ask him what's going on." I then walked over to the phone and dialed Sonic's number. "I'm sorry. All the circuits are currently frozen at this moment. Please hang up and try again later." "Somehow, I expected that," I said before putting the phone back into its receiver. I walked out into the city and noticed everyone and everything was frozen. "What's going on," I asked myself. I walked over to a frozen car, got inside, and tried to start it. The engine stalled, so I checked and saw it was just as frozen as everything else. "Strange. Everything's frozen. No technology, no transportation. Nothing's working." I was too preoccupied thinking that I didn't see the wall before me and I crashed into it. "What is this? It hasn't been here long because I would know," I said, looking at the newly created structure. I backed up and saw it was a castle made of pure ice. "I better tell the others about this." I then ran off to tell the others about the ice castle.


	2. Rocket VS Frost!

Sonic's POV

Rocket was setting up a display board that had everything about what was going on. I had woken up to see frost on my bedroom window, everything was frozen, and nothing was working. He finished setting up the display with a picture of a mysterious ice castle that had just shown up in town. "All right. I'm done. Everyone gather 'round," Rocket said. We all took a seat, save for Shadow who just leaned against the wall like he always does during our meetings. "As I'm sure all of you are aware, all technology has been frozen in its tracks, figuratively and literally. All the citizens of our fair city has also been frozen and a mysterious ice castle has shown up in the center of town. None of us know what it has been created to do, but I have the theory that someone or something has created it as a base of operations. If that theory is correct, then the one responsible for all the ice is inside the fortress. We need to storm the castle and bring the guy down to size. Who's with me?" "Let's do it!", "Let's go!", and "Yeah!" was heard around the room. "All right. Let's go," Rocket said before leaving the room. All of us followed him and went to find out the truth behind the ice castle.

* * *

Shadow's POV

All of us stood outside the ice castle that had mysteriously shown up late last night. "Would you look at this," Sally said. "It's incredible," Silver said. "I wonder how we get in," Rouge said. Suddenly, the front doors of the castle opened up and all of us stepped inside. We looked around and saw suits of armor crafted from ice, ice paintings, and stairs made purely of ice. Ahead of us lied the throne room where a hedgehog with ice colored fur, icy eyes, and sneakers just like the ones Faker wore. "Who dares enter my castle," he asked. "Who exactly are you," Rocket asked back. "I am Frost. Frost the Hedgehog. You're trespassing on my domain." "You're the one who made this?" "I am," Frost replied. "By the order of Rocket the Hedgehog, I demand this castle be shut down and demolished. Shadow," Rocket said. "I'm on it," I said before creating and throwing a Chaos Spear at Frost. "You fools," Frost said before holding my attack in place. Seconds later, ice covered the Chaos Spear and it fell to the floor. "You don't know who you're messing with. I control the ice in this very place. You cannot defeat me," Frost said before making a sword out of ice. "I challenge you, Rocket, to a duel. If I am the victor, then this city belongs to me. But if you are the victor, I shall leave in peace and unfreeze everyone and everything. Non-negotiable. What say you?" "You're on," Rocket said, accepting Frost's challenge. "Very well. Choose your weapon," Frost said before crafting a shield, a sword, and a bow and arrow. "You can have either defense, offense, or accuracy to aid you." After seconds of rational thinking, Rocket went for the sword and swung it around just to test it. "I choose offense." "Very well. Ice Colosseum, come forth," Frost said before the castle was replaced with an arena. All of the others took a seat while Rocket and Frost got into their fighting stances. "To battle," Frost said before rushing forward. "Tulta Minelle," Rocket said before rushing forward. Their swords met and clashed against each other. "You can never win against me." "That's what you think." Rocket then slashed Frost across the chest, causing Frost to drop to the floor. "It's the endgame for you," Rocket said before raising his sword. "No, it's not," Frost said before freezing Rocket's feet in place. "It's game over for you." Frost then brought his sword down only for it to be caught by Rocket. "You're not gonna win this." "I am. You lose," Frost said before withdrawing his sword and thrusting it through Rocket. Every part of Rocket was covered with ice after Frost pulled out his sword. "No," Blaze said before jumping over the wall. "Don't worry. Your little boyfriend is only frozen. He will remain like that until my sword is thrust through him again." Frost then brought back the castle and withdrew his sword. "There was no clear victor for that battle, so I'll let you keep your precious city. Now run off," Frost said. All of us then left the castle, leaving Rocket behind.


	3. The Past and the Pact

Sonic's POV

I was waiting for Sally to devise a plan of action for getting Rocket back. I glanced over to Blaze who was pulling a Shadow and leaning against the wall. I figured she was thinking about how we left her boyfriend back there and was thinking up her own plan of action. I walked over to her so I could comfort her. "Blaze, you can't keep this up. We are gonna get Rocket back, I promise," I said. "I know that. I just have to free him myself," Blaze said before running off. "Where is Blaze running off to," Sally asked. "Just to free Rocket."

* * *

Frost's POV

I walked up to the ice statue I had turned Rocket into. "It's time to get some answers from you," I said before thrusting my ice sword through him. He thawed out and looked around. "Why did you free me," he asked. "Because I need answers. Why are you here?" "The castle doesn't belong here. We just barged in to tear it down. What happened to you that you wanted to freeze everything in Station Square?" "You wouldn't understand," I replied. "What wouldn't I understand," he asked. "It's just something from the past." "Come on, Frost. You can tell me anything." "Very well. Before, I was part of a group of four hedgehogs representing the four seasons of this world. I represent winter. My ex-best friend Scorch represents summer. Bloom represents spring and Leaf represented autumn," I said. "Who's Leaf," Rocket asked. "Just the love of my life before I lost her. She meant everything to me, but that bitch Bloom killed her." "Why?" "Because she loved me but I didn't love her back. Scorch said I had to, then I walked out of the group. Because of Leaf's death, my heart has been frigid for as long as I can remember," I replied. "That's too bad," Rocket said. "It is. The only way to bring her back is to use the Life Seeds Bloom possesses. The problem is she has them and she isn't just going to hand them over to me so I could resurrect Leaf. She wouldn't have it." "So you're saying you loved this Leaf and she loved you?" "That's right," I replied. "Bloom loves you but you don't love her back," Rocket asked. "That's right." "Sounds like you have a Sonic-Amy-Blaze love triangle problem on your hands." "What," I asked. "Look," Rocket said before carving something in the ice. After he was done, I saw a triangle with three different heads at the three different points of the triangle. "There's you." Rocket then pointed to the top point of the triangle. "There's Leaf," Rocket said, pointing to the point on the left side. "And there's Bloom." Rocket then pointed to the point on the right side of the triangle. "To put it simply, you're Sonic, Leaf is Blaze, and Bloom is Amy," Rocket said. "Hmm, interesting." "What Bloom did was seriously wrong. I'm sure you're going to hunt her down, right?" "Of course. She killed my true love. She needs to be stopped," I said. "Then I'll be there to help you out. I promise," Rocket said. "Thanks, Rocket." We clasped hands together to symbolize the pact Rocket had just made.


	4. The Story of How Frost Met Leaf

Blaze's POV

I was standing outside the ice castle Frost had constructed. I currently saw no way inside besides the door. I walked around and saw a window set up high, so I had to use my feline finesse to reach it. I scaled the wall, jumped through the window, and landed inside. Unfortunately, my entrance didn't go unnoticed. "What was that," I heard someone ask. "Blaze, is that you," I heard Rocket ask. "Rocket. Don't worry, I'm coming," I said before running over to Rocket and Frost. I fired a blast of fire at Frost, but he sidestepped and the blast melted a suit of armor. "Blaze, calm down." "Why should I? He's the one that froze you." "He has a bad past, that's why," Rocket said. "What are you talking about," I asked. "Frost lost the love of his life. That caused him to grow cold and distant. He froze this place just to make it as cold as his heart." "That's horrible. But how can you be sure he isn't selling you a scam?" "He told me himself. His true love was Leaf, but she was killed by Bloom. I guess Bloom wanted Frost to love her, but he wouldn't have it," Rocket said. "Damn straight," Frost commented. "Quiet, Frost. I'm talking with my girl, man." "Sorry." "Isn't there anything we could do to bring back this Leaf," I asked. "Well, there are these Life Seeds that can be used to resurrect her, but Bloom has them and she ain't about to hand them over to Frost just to bring back his true love," Rocket replied. "That's right," Frost said. "Quiet." "So you're saying that it'll be impossible to get the Life Seeds you need to bring back Leaf?" "That's exactly what I'm saying, Blaze. If we had those, then Leaf could return to this world and be reunited with Frost," Rocket replied. "One question has crossed my mind, Frost: How did you and Leaf meet in the first place," I asked. "Yeah. I forgot to ask you that." "It was long ago yet I remember it so lucidly. I was assigned to receive a chemical that proved to be harmful to the environment. Leaf was working along with me and I fell for her."

(flashback: Frost's POV) I was waiting around for the person who I was working with for the assignment I had been handed. I saw wolves, dragons, and falcons yet none of them were the person I was working with. "Are you Frost," a voice asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw a hedgehog with beautiful brown fur and equally beautiful yellow eyes. "Yeah, I'm Frost," I said. "I'm Leaf, your partner for the assignment you were handed." "Nice to meet you, Leaf." "Nice to meet you, Frost," Leaf said. We walked all the way over to the facility that was producing the chemical. "Wait," I said before stopping. "What is it?" "Watchtowers all over the place. We'll be spotted if we don't be quiet." "Nice thinking ahead," Leaf congratulated. "Thanks. Come on. We gotta find another way in," I said before sneaking off. Leaf followed me and we both found an air vent that led straight to the room with the chemical. "Looks like we're close to the room. Let's jump down here." I then kicked the grate open with my right foot and climbed out. "Frost, a little help." I grabbed Leaf's arms and pulled her down to my level. "The door looks like it's made of heat-resistant steel. It'll be hard to crack it open," Leaf said. "It may be heat-resistant, but it's not ice-resistant. I can break this door wide open," I said before walking over to the door. "How can you break the door open?" "Like this." I then touched the door with my left hand and it froze immediately. "Allow me to get the door," I said before breaking the door into pieces. "After you, m'lady." "Thank you. Quite the gentleman," Leaf said as she stepped through the door. "Right there is the chemical we're looking for," I said pointing to one of the cabinets in the room. "Places like this wouldn't have its most valuable products unguarded." "You're right. There must be a motion sensor or a laser grid around here." I then turned transparent and walked all the way to the cabinet I had pointed to earlier. I reached the cabinet, then pushed my arm through the glass and grabbed the chemical. "Got it. Now let's haul some fur," I said before walking back over to Leaf. "Amazing. That certainly was a great showcase of your talents," Leaf said. "Thanks. Let's go." I then left the room and Leaf followed. (back to reality: Blaze's POV) "And that's how I met Leaf. After that, I fell for Leaf and she obviously fell for me. I confessed my feelings for her when we were all alone. She said that she felt the same way about me. But now, Leaf's dead all because of Bloom," Frost said. "That's something, Frost. It's really sad that Leaf's gone until we could get the Life Seeds from Bloom," Rocket said. "That's pretty much the only way to bring her back to me." "Then we'll get those seeds," I said. "Thanks, Blaze," Frost said. All of us then brought our hands together to symbolize the promise to bring Leaf the Hedgehog back no matter what.


	5. Round 2! Rocket VS Frost!

Frost's POV

"Now that you promised me to bring back my Leaf, it's time to get serious and settle the fight you and I started, Rocket," I said before bringing out my Ice Sword and holding it out in front of Rocket's face. "You and me fight one last time to determine the fate of Station Square." "Fair enough. If I win, Station Square gets the big unfreeze," Rocket said. "But if I win, this city is mine. What say you," I asked. "You're on." "So be it. Ice Colosseum, appear!" The castle was then replaced with the same arena from before. Blaze took a seat in the stands while an Ice Shield, Ice Sword, and Ice Bow hovered in front of Rocket. "What will be this time? Will you stay with Offense or will you choose either Accuracy or Defense," I asked. "I choose... Accuracy," Rocket said before grabbing the Ice Bow. "Very wise decision. Most would choose Offense in the form of the Ice Sword like you had before. You settled for Accuracy in the form of the Ice Bow. Now we fight." I tightened my grip on the Ice Sword while Rocket loaded an Ice Arrow into his Ice Bow. "Let's go." Rocket then leaped into the air and fired off the arrow. It wedged itself in the ground and froze it on the spot. "Impressive. You have much to learn however," I said. "I'm willing to learn from the best," Rocket said before running forward. He fired Ice Arrow after Ice Arrow into the ground. "What are you trying to do?" "Just an original Rocket the Hedgehog strategy. Patent pending." The ground was soon covered with ice formations, leaving me nowhere to run to. "Just froze the ground everywhere except where you're standing. That way, you won't everywhere to run and I can score the winning shot," Rocket said standing on the top of one of the ice formations. "Clever bastard," I muttered. Rocket then loaded another Ice Arrow, aimed straight for my heart, and let the string go. The arrow hit me dead-on and froze me on the spot.

* * *

Rocket's POV

"That's the endgame, Frost," I said before jumping down from the ice formation I was standing on and into the stands. "Come on, Blaze. About time we left this place." I then grabbed Blaze's hand and walked to the front door of the castle. "I knew you would be a worthy adversary from the moment I saw you," Frost said as he walked up to us. "That's impossible. You should be frozen," Blaze said. "He can't freeze because he is pure ice," I said. "That's correct. Congratulations are in order, Rocket. You have beaten me and, in turn, I shall unfreeze Station Square." Frost then snapped his fingers, so I walked over to a nearby window just to see if he had kept up his part of the bargain. I saw people moving, cars being driven, and birds flying. "He did it, Blaze. He unfroze Station Square." Blaze then walked over to me and saw I was right. "He did do it." "That I did. I wasn't about to keep this place an ice cube just to spite Rocket. I am no longer like that because of him," Frost said. "Come on, Blaze. We gotta meet up with the others," I said before Blaze and I left. "Farewell, Rocket the Hedgehog." After we walked outside, Sally, Sonic and the others ran over to the castle. "Free Rocket," Sally cried out. "Hey, guys." "All right, Rocket. You're free," Sonic said as he and the others reversed direction. Today, Frost rolled into town and put it on ice. Today, he almost put Sonic on Ice as well.


End file.
